Iron Man
Tony Stark is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and also the armored superhero known as Iron Man. Stark is also the owner of Stark Industries and a love interest to his CEO Pepper Potts. After becoming a superhero, Stark quickly became a favorite, defeating his enemies and promoting world peace. He reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Nick Fury’s peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography War For Earth Forming the Team Tony Stark finishes installing a device that would provide clean energy to his newly built Stark Tower and celebrated its successful creation with girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Tony was informed of Phil Coulson's presence at Stark Tower by J.A.R.V.I.S. to which he informed him that he had reach the "Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark" and refused to see him. Coulson entered the building anyway and informed Tony that Nick Fury had activated the Avengers Initiative, and the needed Stark to come in. Coulson hands him holographic screens with information about the roster which includes, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Dr. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers with informations about Loki and the Tesseract as well. Powers & Abilities Tony Stark does not possess any superhuman powers. He has a scaled-down miniaturized version of the Arc Reactor that keeps the remaining shrapnel in his heart from killing him. However, his high-tech battle armor provides him with superhuman strength, endurance, durability and a variety of onboard weapons. Combined with his extraordinary intelligence, it makes Stark one of the most formidable superheroes on the planet and a force to be reckoned with. Armor Powers Support Powers *'Flight': one of the armor's most important features is its ability to fly. It can reach speeds up to Mach 3. *'Superhuman Strength': the armor increases physical abilities to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Reflexes': the armor's motors increases reflexes to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Speed': the armor's motors increases speed to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Durability': the armor is made up of a strong light weight Titanium alloy, with interlocked plates for the shell, and a chest plate protecting the Arc Reactor. *'Armor Systems': the armor has remote assistance from J.A.R.V.I.S., who manages the systems at Stark's command. It contains a holographic HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, armor status, weapon systems, vital signs, cellphone and computer connections, radio capabilities, environmental scanner, weather conditions, equipment for information, loudspeaker and defensive and offensive sections Offensive Powers *'Repulsors': the amor's main offensive weapon, a perticle beam in the palm gauntlets. *'Unibeam': a more powerful version of the repulsor beams. It is located in the chest. *'Lasers': a powerful weapon located in the gauntlet wrists that can cut through any common metals. *'Smart Mini-guns': small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. *'Missiles': the armor has a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It contains Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds and Mini-rockets. All other powers and weapons vary from different Iron Man armors that Stark has built. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Stark is one of the smartest beings in the world. *'Master Engineer': Stark made complicated inventions at a young age, created the Mark 1 armor inside a cave and built Iron Man armors for protection. He is arguably the greatest engineer of all time. *'Master Scientist': Stark is a very resourceful and knowledgable in many different fields of science, having able to create a miniature arc reactor and as well as J.A.R.V.I.S. *'Master Businessman': at a young age, Tony took over Stark Industries when both of his parents died in a car accident. He has helped the company grow and get more business partners. In later years, Stark Industries became the premier weapons supplier for the United States military. *'Expert Tactician': as a superhero, Stark has managed to become good in strategies against his opponents. *'Skilled Combatant': Stark is trained in unarmed combant by his bodyguard Happy Hogan. *'Indomitable Will': Stark possess tremendous strength of will, never giving up and emerging from defeat even stronger. *'Multilingualism': Stark is fluent in English and French. Weapons & Equipment *'Iron Man armors:' Stark has a lot of armors with different capabilities. *'J.A.R.V.I.S.': Stark's A.I. serves as his number one line of defense. Occupations & Affiliations *'S.H.I.E.L.D'.: Stark works as a consultant for the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Avengers': Stark answered Nick Fury's call in forming a team of superheroes to counter global threats. *'Stark Industries': Stark is the former CEO of Stark Industries. Since becoming Iron Man, he has passed the mantle down to his girlfriend and former secretary, Pepper Potts. Appearances The Avengers Series Season 1 *Assemble (Part 1) *Assemble (Part 2) *Assemble (Part 3)